In digital imaging, videos and images are formed with very different objectives, e.g. for artistic effect, for later review of memorable moments or to be published for example in digital or social media. Sometimes, a still image does not capture the moment or relay the desired or artistic effect for later viewing. It may be that a still image is not enough to reflect the action of a moment. Moving pictures or video footage is indeed often a more lively way to capture memories. There are also other ways to convey particular feeling with taken images or videos, e.g. by changing the colors used to black and white or sepia set, for instance.